Family First
by PrettyCrazy1
Summary: A little collection of small stories with glimpses into the royal household - AU at many points through them - Clarisse and Ruperts marriage is in my book one of great pleasure, romance and love. Enjoy.
1. Hunting

Queen Clarisse walked into her office, it was a busy time of the year and neither she nor her husband King Rupert seemed to get a break at any point. if paperwork didn't pile up, then there was some sort of official representation they had to attend. She was tired, she was so tired that she felt sick. Clarisse sank down in her chair with yet another bill they both had to take into consideration.

'I might as well call for Rupert now." she thought and leaned forward to call her assistent.

"Marie, would you be a doll and get Georg on the line and have him send Rupert to my office?" with the polite answer from her aide she allowed herself to lean back and close her eyes for a short minute.

When a knock on her door sounded, she realized that she had taken a powernap, Clarisse quickly shook her head and called 'Entré'

When the door open she was ready with a soft smile to greet her husband, but the expression quickly changed to surprised, at the sight of the kings aide.

"Excuse me your majesty, but I have been unable to locate the King for the past hour at least, and due to the fact that I couldn't find him, and the knowledge from the last search of him, I expected him to be with you."

"You don't know where the king is George?" Clarisse looked at him with big questioning eyes.

"No your majesty as I said, I thought he was with you."

The image of a distressed George who caught them in a heated kissing session in her office less than a week ago, flashed before her eyes and brought a blush to her cheeks.

"I see - uhm sorry again George . but does his security at least know where to find him then? a smiling Clarisse asked.

"I have just requested their knowledge - and all came back negative, so everybody is searching now." George looked down at his feet while slightly bowing.

"Well then we better all help out." She panicked a little and hoped that this was just another of Ruperts little demonstration against being followed and no privacy, but her heart rate went up a notch as she left her office to go look.

Twenty minutes later she entered the terrasse, softly calling his name, and just before she turned to leave again, she was shoot in the rear with a plastic arrow.

"What…" Clarisse bend down and collected the arrow while looking over from where the shot must have come. She heard soft giggling, smiling she approached the large planters, quickly registered it must come from her sons, and the soft rumble that accompanied the giggles, was detected as Ruperts laugh.

"There you are, Rupert the whole palace is looking for you - what are you doing?" She lifted the big leaves from the plants hiding him. Once lifted she was meet with the smiling faces of her three boys.

"mommy we are on a safari, and you where the beautifully uhm… reindeer." tiny philip said

"gazelle philip, gazelle!" her oldest pierre corrected

"hello darling!" Rupert smiled and winked at her.

Clarisse but both hands to her sides and tilted her head and was about to softly scold Rupert, she loved that he always found time to play with the boys like a father should, but here she was missing out on family time because she didn't ditch her job for playtime, which meant their adult time became more limited due to late readings of official papers. But just as she was about to start…

"quick Pierre, Phillip pull in our catch, I think I hear a ferocious lion approaching." Rupert helped the boys pull their mother in between the plants the was covering the walls on the terrasse. Clarisse instantly started laughing.

"Mommy you have to be quiet or they finded us quicker!" Phillip scolded

Clarisse tried to stop her laugh as she sat down on the floor, hiding from the staff she had ordered around to find the king, with her boys.

"Maman you are noisy" Pierre looked at her with the same look she often send him and his brother when noises got too loud, and that didn't help her giggles.

"sorry sweet cheek!" she tried

"Don't worry boys I will get this gazelle to be quiet, you two just keep a look out for the predators." Rupert said and both boys smiled and the boys gave each other a double thumbs up before the boys turned from their parents.

Clarisse kept giggling as Rupert turned to her and pulled her into his arms, he lowered his head towards her, and just before his lips touched hers, he quickly shoot the boys a look, both where expertly hiding them all with the big leaves.

"Now i will finish this hunt." Ruperts eyes smiled at her as he again lowered his head, this time capturing her lips in a hungry kiss, perfectly stopping her giggles just as Georg entered the terrasse looking for, now, the entire royal family.


	2. Baking

King Rupert was annoyed, the delay in his flight home was not what he had wanted when he asked his staff to book his departure time for when he did. He wanted to be home before dinner, he wanted to enjoy a dinner date with his wife and sons - he wanted to be the one to feed Philip his mashed potatoes and what else the chef had mixed into it. He wanted to hear their stories from their day.

Rupert smiled at the thought of his boys - Pierre who was now a big boy 6 years old - oh yes that's right 6 and a half, he mentally noted, and their half year old Philip, Pierre almost had a baby brother for his birthday.

He felt lucky, luckier than he ever thought he would be, 8 years of marriage, 2 boys, a kingdom that was blossoming, a beautiful wife who worked just as hard as he for their country to give their children the best possible country to one day rule.

Another smile came over his lips as he thought about his wife, a more beautiful, hardworking, dedicated, passionate, motherly, woman would be hard to find. And he wasn't intended to try because he knew he had the best one of them all.

His train of thoughts where interrupted by his chauffeur "Your Majesty, we've just entered the gates"

"Oh splendid, thank you Carlos"

"And I was informed that you can find, her Majesty and the prince in the kitchen." Carlos informed while catching the kings eyes in the mirror

"Kitchen?" Rupert looked back at Carlos with great wonder, but it was confirmed by Carlos with a nod and a smile.

Rupert got out of the car and handed everything to his aide with the words of him just dropping it off in the office and retire for the night. Rupert hurried down to the kitchen, when he was only a few steps away from it he heard Clarisse's wonderful laughter, and just as he opened the door slightly ajar, he was gifted with the laughter of his oldest son.

"Mommy, I only got a little flour on you." Pierre said through laughter as he brushed of the huge amount og flour his mother had dumped on him, though judging from the amount they both where covered in it seemed that the flour fight had been going on for a little while, he pushed the door more open, but was still unnoticed and slipped in - he watched with delight as his son threw more flour on his mother, who just stood there accepting the throws with laughter. Through the laughter, babbling was heard and Rupert suddenly registered that Philip was sitting on the other table in his chair.

"Do you want in on that too?" Rupert questioned as he approached his youngest.

"Darling you're home!" Clarisse laughed and walked towards him and Philip. Rupert handed the baby his rattle and looked sideways at his wife who smiled at him mischievously.

"Yes I'm home, finally, delayed at the German airport, sorry I missed dinner." he kept smiling at her, he knew what she wanted to do.

"Yes we heard - I've missed you" She winked at Pierre, who was jumping in his spot with excitement, he knew his mom would hug his father and get him all floured up as well.

"Don't move one step closer lady - I have a baby and I am not afraid to use him!" Rupert said and picked up Philip who now squealed and clapped his small hands.

Clarisse belted out a laughter-scream, and tears sprang from her eyes. "Oh my dear, i love you!" she threw her arms around both Rupert and Philip, getting flour all over them as she deposited the handful she had grasped on the top of Ruperts head.

Pierre jump over and threw his arms around both parents legs, laughing out loud. Clarisse picked him up and he put a flour dot on Philips nose.

"We baked cookies Papa - all of them with chocolate. Pierre told

"For me?" Rupert asked

"A little for you, but mostly for me." Pierre said proudly

"Aaah I see." Rupert kissed the side of his sons face as he handed Philip to Clarisse and picked Pierre out of her arms. "I love the smell of them already son."

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Rupert smiled and winked at Clarisse, who blew him a kiss, that he pretended to catch, much to Pierres delight.


	3. Diaper

She smiled at the sight before her eyes. The strong, loud, boisterous man she knew was succumbed to a gentle, quiet and very nervous man as she watched him pick up their newborn son, Pierre was only a few days old and Rupert had wanted to be the best father of them all, he had read everything that was possible to read about fatherhood. He had been present under the entire birth, had had wanted to be there all the way - though his face color had drained a few times during Pierres arrival.

He was proud when he was handed his son, he had been frightened to hand over the baby to Clarisse, simply from fear of dropping the precious bundle.

"Darling, will you take him to the nursery?" she asked softly as she ran a hand over his shoulder.

"What? Me?" He said while looking at their beautiful baby

"Yes you - I will need to nurse him soon, and I do not want him to scare you."

"Scare me? How can a few day old boy, my son, scare me?" Rupert maneuvered the baby to lay in the crook of his arm.

"Oh you are so sweet, every time he's made a sound you've questioned it, and now you want to convince me that you will not be scared when he start screaming for his dinner." Clarisse tilted her head as she brushed her hand over the baby's head.

"I have grown in these few days, I am getting better and better at it all the time."

"You are for sure Rupert, but I am positive that you haven't experienced the full joy of parenthood, just yet."

"I am not a natural like you if that's what you mean, but I still think I'm pretty good and nothing can scare me right now." Rupert was confident and rose slowly from the chair and gave Clarisse a small kiss.

"Weil if you really want to test this, I could go take a shower and relax and maybe even read a little and then when you think it is scary you can call for me." Clarisse smiled and made a turn for the bathroom, and the second she had her back to her men, the youngest one decided to help test his fathers nerves.

The tiny human they had created was screaming full force from the beginning and Rupert had three seconds of calmness in him before he pleadingly said to his wife "Clarisse, I'm scared." She laughed at his choice of words and pointed him in the nursery direction.

Clarisse sat down and prepared to feed her son, once ready she reached for him and Rupert hurriedly handed her their son, and watched in aw as he latched onto the nipple he was offered.

"I told you Rupert." She spoke softly as she looked down at her son feeding.

"I know, I know - and yes ok his call for food did scare me, but that is just because I've not heard it before." Rupert kneeled down besides the chair and nuzzled the babys head and kept looking at the fascinating sight of the mother-child bond.

"Uh I know something else here will scare you." Clarisse looked sideways at Rupert

"Is that a challenge?" He smiled

"It might be."

"Come with it, it can't scare me." Rupert accepted her challenge

"He needs a clean diaper now."

"Not a problem, I've read everything about this." Rupert proudly stated and was offered a grand smile from his wife.

"You may have read everything, but you haven't seen and smelled the diapers just yet." Clarisse rose from the chair with their content baby in her arms, and placed him on the table, and with a hand on the babys stomach she indicated for Rupert to take over. With great confidence he approached the table and started undressing the child, then as he opened the diaper, he quickly closed again and looked horrified at Clarisse, who was rearranging her cloths.

"Something wrong?" She cheekily asked "you look quite pale darling."

"I think something is wrong yes." he turned his head again to really give it a try, but as he opened yet again, the sweet smell hit him and he gagged. Clarisse laughed quietly.

"Should I?" She offered

"No no….I uhg…I…uugghhrr…..Dar…uhhg…I can't." with that he ran out of the nursery followed by the laughter of his wife who quickly covered the space and was with their son. She changed the babys diaper and put him down for the night. She walked into the living area and smiled sympathetically at her husband.


	4. Swimming

Clarisse was standing by the poolside, in her kimono, watching the maid lay out towels and toys, she giggled slightly as she watched Ruperts valet sitting on one of the deckchairs blowing up some sort of air mattress. She stepped out of the shadows and approached them.

"George, there must be some way more elegant and less painfull for you to handle the boys toys." She laughed

"Your Majesty, I am sorry we didn't see you."

"I know, do not worry about it please, I am just worried about the work my boys lay on you with all this." She gestured towards the toys and blow-up things.

"Not to worry your Majesty, we did have a device to blow up everything else, but it did not fit this one, so the good old fashion way must try." George chuckled and looked at the maid who had just returned with the cold lemonade Clarisse had ordered earlier.

"Please do ask someone for he…" She was interrupted by her boys screaming as they came running down the stairs in their bathing trunks, Philip with his shirt swung around over his head as he followed his big brother.

"BOYS! BOYS!" Clarisse tried

"Maman, are you joining us?" Pierre asked eagerly.

"In a way darling, I will be in the spa at the end keeping an eye on you two, can't have you drowning can we?" She kissed each boy on his forehead.

"I guess some people will be mad at you if that happened." He laughed and looked at all the toys that had been prepared for their afternoon in the pool.

"Come on Pierre look." Philip squealed as he grabbed a ring and jumped into the water.

Clarisse laughed and walked to the spa and dropped her kimono on the chair and slowly sank into the bobbles. She looked at the boys frolicking around the water, jumping in and out of it, shooting each other with water guns and everything else, they were great swimmers at 11 and 5 years old, all thanks to their father. Rupert had taken time to teach each child the dos and don't in the water, taught them how to swim and had demanded that they could cover a certain distance in the water, before they got any chance at free play in the pools and oceans, they often had at hand on travels or home.

She smiled as she heard the heartfelt laughter from both boys, she leaned back further in the bobbles and kept her eyes fixed on Pierre and Philip as they jumped around on the various items that now occupied the water. She was pulled out of her focus by hands that rubbed her shoulders.

"Uhm that's nice, did their noise disturb you?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"No, not at all, I just decided that I was tired of the fact that my title interrupted our family vacation." Rupert massaged his wife neck softly, "oh yeah and I happened to look out the window when you dropped your robe."

Clarisse looked up at her husband for a second, "Oh you did now did you."

"Uhmhmm, and what a lovely sight, I would be lying if I said that it didn't affect me. So now I am letting monarchy be monarchy and parliament be parliament - I need a break and I want to be with my family." He softly pulled her head backwards and indulged her in an upside-down kiss, that lingered. Rupert placed a kiss on her chin before releasing her with big smile.

She looked at him for real now and notice that he was only in his speedos, Clarisse licked her lips and winked at him.

"Then come and join me?" she offered seductively

"I will later darling.." He gave her a soft openmouthed kiss "..but I want to play with the boys!" and with that she watched her husband run towards their boys, with a loud noise and laughed loud as he made a huge bomb in the water splashing everything around them.

The laughter that evoked in her boys was priceless. Rupert was a good King, a great negotiater, a fantastic strategic - but most of all he was the best father.


	5. The bed

_T-rated yes but only for a short time - BTW I own nothing but my fantasy, and the creative license that I throw upon these lovely characters._

_Enjoy._

Rupert had been dropping hint all day that it had been way too long since they last had been intimate, and that he really was close to climbing walls. Clarisse had acknowledged him and told him that she had missed it as well, but the time simply hadn't been present to take care of that, for either of them, their conflicting schedules had not only conflicted in work but also in private.

But as the night approached, they had instinctively sat closer to one another, held hands, leaned into each other, a subtle kiss as they passed each other, helped each other - everything close to each other had them touching, kissing, feeling, roaming everything within the proper line of a public marriage as well as family time.

But when the door closed behind her in their private room, Rupert immediately pressed her against it, lips and hands everywhere. He moaned deeply as she ran her tongue over his lips pressing for entrance. He granted her the entrance and participated more than eagerly, pulling moans and soft sighs from his wife, he encircled her waist and lifted her into his arms to carry her to the bedroom.

"I'm much too heavy for you darling," she nipped her way from his mouth to his ear.

"You weigh about as much as a feather, if I don't carry you to the bedroom now I will ravish you right here, against the door." he breathlessly stated and crashed his lips to hers once again.

Clarisse wrapped her legs around his waist to give herself some leverage for the task in mind, with her legs secured around him, and with his arm holding her to him while his other hand moved over her backside down to her buttocks, she could use her hands to undo his shirt buttons. Rupert expertly balanced both of them, through the suite and soon they where in the bedroom, slowly kissing, while helping each other undress.

Clarisse loved the feeling of his muscular body underneath her hands as she moved them over his chest up and around his shoulders to be able to push of his shirt, she actually preferred him in more casual clothing, but their job didn't always makes that possible.

Rupert enjoyed the feeling of his wife clothing underneath his hands of course he loved it even more when he got to be the one to take the cloth of her, running his hands over her naked form was even more amazing. He often got this opportunity, they were both good at remembering this relationship, especially during stressfull times, but this time they had been awfully held up with business.

Only small scraps of clothing was left now, when Clarisse pulled out of Ruperts arm only to grasp his hand and pull him softly towards the bed, she backed up on top of the bed, pulling him after her. She stopped in the middle of the bed and watched Rupert as he climbed up on the bed and continued over her, softly pressing her down into the mattress, capturing her lips once again, tasting and feeling her. The desire that had been building in his lower stomach was close to snapping out of control, his ragged breathing was making him slightly lightheaded.

"Oh mon dieu cheri, I want you. I need you. I need to feel you all around me." Rupert kissed down her body, moving his fingers into the waistline off the panties she was wearing. Clarisse threw her had backwards and moaned when…

"Mummy!" was heard from the main room of their suite. Clarisse quickly pushed Rupert off of her and jumped out of bed, trying to pull on her silk robe that was hung over the chair by her bedside, Rupert groaned and burried his head in the pillow, but stayed where he was.

"Darling mummy will be right with you, just…." she didn't get any further before her little boy was standing in the bedroom "Darling, what's the matter?" she was still fumbling with her robe while crouching down besides her 3 year old.

"Me had a bad dream." Philip said and threw himself into his mothers arms, but she was not prepared for it, so she ended up on her butt, still with Philip in her arms. Rupert chuckled from the bed at the sight, his arousal from before quickly disappearing.

"Oh darling, what happened in your bad dream?" she looked over at Rupert, who by now had dressed himself in his pajama bottoms, he walked over to the pair on the floor and sat down as well, while little Philip sniffled and tried to think back.

"There was a big man, and he had a big tiger and…" Philip continued his telling of his nightmare, both his parents listened but they also had a wordless conversation going on, Rupert indicated towards the bed, and Clarisse looked quickly down at their son and indicated towards him, Rupert laughed slightly.

"Wow Philip and then what?" Rupert asked and Philip eagerly continued

"Then it ate the fire and the snake and….."

Clarisse tilted her head an inch and winked at her husband, he got up on one knee and quickly swept both of them up in his arms, that had Philip squeal and Clarisse started laughing. He carried them over to the bed and sat them down.

"How about we chase that nightmare far, far away and you sleep in here with us, huh son?" Rupert asked.

"Will you chase that big man away if he comes back papa?" Philip put his arms around Ruperts neck.

"Yes of course I will, now where do you want to sleep?" Rupert leaned over with Philip in his arms and placed a soft kiss to Clarisse's lips, she smiled back at him.

"Here." Philip said and placed himself in Ruperts spot.

"You two get comfortable, I'll go to the bathroom, be right back." Clarisse rose and walked out to the bathroom, mostly to get dressed for bed, since she was practically naked underneath her robe. Once in the bathroom, she couldn't help but laugh a little, again their intimate time had been interrupted, Rupert was happy now because he could help Philip but tomorrow he would yet again be climbing the walls.

Clarisse returned to the bedroom, looking at a sleeping Philip holding onto his fathers hand that rested on the boys stomach, then at Rupert who had moved to the middle of the bed and had stolen most of her pillow. Clarisse climbed back into bed and spooned Rupert with a content sigh.

"Tomorrow will be a long long day darling." Rupert said and Clarisse laughed and planted a kiss on his neck, before they tried to go to sleep.


	6. Bedtime Stories

Mummy!" Philips voice rang out loud through the hall

At almost six years old, the prince let no-one in doubt when he needed his parents, one or the other it did not matter. The boy stepped over to the first footman he past.

"Have you seen my mum!" he asked while looking up to the mans face hopefully.

"Well your highness, I do believe she is with Prince Pierre right now." The footman answered politely and gave the young boy the opportunity for a high-five, which he gladly took.

"Thank you." and off he was for his brothers room.

When Philip reach the room, he threw open the door and yelled "MUMMY!" before slamming the door shut again.

"Shhyyy Philip, you are very noisy." Clarisse scolded lightly while rocking their newest family addition in her arms and looked back at Pierre "S'il te plait continue mon chéri"

Pierre started again "Le deuxième petit cochon a décidé d'aller vers le Nord. Alors qu'il marchait le long de la route, il a rencontré un fermier qui portait un fagot de bois. Il lui a alors demandé poliment: _"Excusez-moi, puis-je avoir ce bois pour construire une maison?" _He read slowly but safely. How was that Maman?"

"C'est très très formidable - absolutely amazing darling." Clarisse appraised "Now Philip what can I do for you, young man?" She smiled at him.

"What is Pierre doing?"

"Practicing his french - now what was it you wanted me for?" She shifted the baby to her other arm and reached out to her son.

Philip looked down at his feet and mumbled "I just wanted you to read me a story, like you did before that baby came around." He sounded so small mumbling.

"Darling, are you not happy to now be a big brother like Pierre here?" Clarisse asked - Philip had been over the moon when she and Rupert told them the news months ago.

"It is not as fun as I thought, you never have time for just me now, that baby is always near us." he pouted.

"Well darling, I always had you close to me when I had you and Pierre the same for that matter and.." She was interrupted rather loudly

"and you had a girl. Why couldn't you just had a boy?" Philip now crossed his arms in front of himself, and made a face that brought on a smile from his mother.

"Well I am sorry darling, but I decided that now I had done boys I wanted to try something else." Clarisse tried not to laugh.

"Will you read to me?" Philip held out the book towards his mother.

"Uhm ok - can Pierre and Isabelle join us?" she asked him and watched as the young boy listed his pros and cons in his head before he nodded.

"Great, where?" Clarisse this time kneeled as she asked him.

"uhm can we maybe go to your bed?" Philip smiled

"Of course we can, let me go grab a cloth for Isabelle and you and Pierre can go and get comfortable in our bed ok." she rose and they all head towards the royal suite, whilst the boys ran into the bedroom Clarisse walked to the nursery and got what she needed.

"Don't worry darling, once you are more mobile he will find you fun." She kissed the babys head and walked into the bedroom and found her boys propped up with all the pillows available in the bedroom and with space between them for her. Clarisse handed Isabelle to Pierre, who expertly held her while his mother got seated for reading.

Clarisse draped the cloth over her right shoulder, and reached out for Isabelle, and Pierre softly rose to his knees to hand her over, but now Philip was impatient "Mummy, you promised." He whined

"Yes yes, I will but let me get your sister started on her dinner here, and we will be able to read uninterrupted ok darling." Clarisse situated the baby and as soon as she was offered, she latched on and Clarisse softly laid the cloth to cover.

"Reeeeeaaad mummy." Philip handed her the book

"Ok lets see here - Philip this is a christmasy story, do you really want to hear that one?"

"Yes yes yes - don't we Pierre."

"Chistmas is only 6 months away anyway." the wise boy smiled.

""Ok, lets get started then - _F__ar down in the forest, where the warm sun and the fresh air made a sweet resting-place, grew a pretty little fir-tree; and yet it was not happy, it wished so much to be tall like its companions— the pines and firs which grew around it. The sun shone, and the soft air fluttered its leaves, and the little peasant children passed by, prattling merrily, but the fir-tree heeded them not. Sometimes the children would bring a large basket of raspberries or strawberries, wreathed on a straw, and seat themselves near the fir-tree, and say, "Is it not a pretty little tree?" which made it feel more unhappy than before. And yet all this while the tree grew a notch or joint taller every year; for by the number of joints in the stem of a fir-tree we can discover its age. Still, as it grew, it complained, "Oh! how I wish I were as tall as the other trees, then I would spread out my branches on every side, and my top would over-look the wide world. I should have the birds building their nests on my boughs, and when the wind blew, I should bow with stately dignity like my tall companions." The tree was so discontented, that it took no pleasure in the warm sunshine, the birds, or the rosy clouds that floated over it morning and evening. Sometimes, in winter, when the snow lay white and glittering on the ground, a hare would come springing along, and jump right over the little tree; and then how mortified it would feel! Two winters passed, and when the third arrived, the tree had grown so tall that the hare was obliged to run round it. Yet it remained unsatisfied, and would exclaim, "Oh, if I could but keep on growing tall and old! There is nothing else worth caring for in the world!" In the autumn, as usual, the wood-cutters came and cut down several of the tallest trees, and the young fir-tree, which was now grown to its full height, shuddered as the noble trees fell to the earth with a crash. After the branches were lopped off, the trunks looked so slender and bare, that they could scarcely be recognized. Then they were placed upon wagons, and drawn by horses out of the forest. "Where were they going? What would become of them?" The young fir-tree wished very much to know; so in the spring, when the swallows and the storks came, it asked, "Do you know where those trees were taken? Did you meet them?"_

"I met them." a soft round voice said, and had all the occupants of the bed, look up.

"Papa, mummy is reading to us." Philip happily announced

"So I've heard, but The Fir Tree - that is a Christmas story, the Genovian Summer is almost at its highest now son."

"Pierre will you explain why this is ok as a story now?" Clarisse's eyes never left Ruperts smiling ones.

"Because we are only 6 months from christmas." He beamed, he felt this was the best reason ever.

"Aahh I see, well may I join in on this coziness?"

"Of course Papa." Philip patted the space besides him and Rupert crawled over and sat down.

"Uh where is Isa?" He asked as he ran a hand softly through Clarisse's hair with his arm around Philip. Clarisse simply pointed down to the cloth on her chest and Rupert reached over and lifted, smiling as he did so.

"Impressive darling." He kissed towards her and received a big smile in return.

"Papa, Mummy can't read if you keep talking!" Philip was happy to have his father join them, but he was putting the story on hold. Rupert held up his hands in defeat and looked to his wife so as for her to continue.

"_The swallows knew nothing, but the stork, after a little reflection, nodded his head, and said, "Yes, I think I do. I met several new ships when I flew from Egypt, and they had fine masts that smelt like fir. I think these must have been the trees;_

"Hang on boys." Clarisse said softly and reached underneath the cloth and covered herself before removing it and Isabelle. The baby was sleeping but she needed to be burped no matter what. Clarisse hung the cloth over Ruperts shoulder and lifted their daughter up and handed her over. Rupert took her with ease and kissed her cheek before laying her over his shoulder and softly padded her buttom, hopefully getting a burp from this little lady while Clarisse picked up the story again

_I assure you they were stately, very stately."_

_"__Oh, how I wish I were tall enough to go on the sea," said the fir-tree. "What is the…."_

Isabelle burped so loudly that she was in fierce competition with her brothers, and both Philip and Pierre laughed immediately, rolling around the bed. Clarisse's eyes where wide open as she slowly turned her head looking at Rupert and Isabelle. Rupert lifted the girl out in front of him looking at her.

"That is not very lady like darling." Rupert said and smiled. "But with these two monkeys around what else should you do, you are outnumbered." He placed the baby on his chest and looked at his wife, who still looked at the pair with huge eyes. "Sorry darling, my gens!" He said and pointed around the room, and Clarisse started laughing.


	7. Birthday

Rupert was woken quietly by his valet, he had decided against having an alarm clock to arise him this morning - Clarisse's birthday. As the king and his valet tiptoed out of the bedchamber they smiled at each other. One last look towards the bed reassured Rupert that part one of his plan for this day was successful.

The king walked into Pierres room, ran a hand over the boys head "'Morning spunk, it's mamans birthday, are you ready." and in a matter of seconds the boy was awake and up, already dressing in the cloth he had wanted to wear for his mother.

"Yes papa, everything is ready, I have the card and the gifts…." Pierre looked around his father rather confused "…but you have forgotten the most important thing." Rupert was confused and looked at Pierre.

"I know that Isa sleeps for a long time, but if you don't take her she will wake Maman." Pierre was wise beyond his years and his father adored it, and of course he should have taken the baby with him.

"Of course, I didn't even think of that, will you go wake up Philip while I get your sister?" Pierre gave him a thumbs up and Rupert quickly walked to his bedchamper, hoping that his youngest was still sound asleep.

When he closed the bedroom door, his wife turned around in the bed, Rupert dropped down on the floor and stayed put for a few minutes until he was sure that she was still sleeping. He rose up and walked over to Isabelles bed, the small girl was sound asleep, he almost didn't want to pick her up in fear of waking her, but he had too. He bundled her up and rested her in his arms, and let out a breath as she just slept.

Out in the hall he was meet by his boys, Philip looked at the sleeping baby rather annoyed, then up at his father.

"Did she wake up mummy?"

"No no, I picked her up before she even woke up son. Do you have all you needed for mummy?" Rupert leaned down

"Yes see." Philip showed Rupert his card and a small note fell out.

"Ups, what is that?" He pointed to the small, colorful note.

"A ticket." Philip answered proudly as he picked it up "like yours."

"Like mine? What do you mean?" Isabelle began to stir, and Rupert called over the nanny for her to get a bottle for her. The nanny came over and indicated for her to take the baby, Rupert simply shook his head and took the bottle and started feeding Isabelle "Philip could you explain?"

"You said you got mummy a day with you. I did to - then you can take Pierre and Isa and I can have mummy to myself." The little boy stated and folded his arms in front of him like he had seen his father done while reading or making a decision.

Rupert suppressed the laughter that was bobbling underneath "Philip have you been listening at the door - again? Because I haven't told anyone what I got mummy." Rupert smiled at his son.

"Maybe a little, but only because you where late that day."

"Hmm….well I'm glad I could inspire your present so that not everything is wrapped." he smiled at his boys, and got the baby situated after she finish the bottle, he looked forward to handing her his present, but he couldn't wait to see her face when she got the presents from the boys.

"So everybody is ready?" The boys held out their gifts, a footman held a huge flower arrangement, another had a brightly wrapped present and everybody nodded.

The door was opened softly and Clarisse's boys, all three of them, sang her a happy birthday song to wake her up.


	8. Camp-out

**_Actually this idea came about from reading a more mature story of Zephiey - so I use a little (very little) from that story but it was for sure this story that jumpstarted the writing._**

Clarisse was sitting in her office going over the last of this days work - she looked over at the clock - Rupert should be in the air by now - she hoped the Trade negotiations had gone Well - Genovia needed this, not that they would suffer but still they really needed it to get the countrys bnp up. Clarisse signed her name on the bottom of the page she was sitting with, When her private Line rang.

'Allo'

'Mon amour, je suis desole - les négociations ne sont pas encore terminées"

'What? You havn't left yet?'

'No i am so sorry Darling, we can't seem to come to an agreement here and we need this before we end it. Will you tell the boys that I will hurry home as soon as possible - and that I _will_keep my promise to them. We will camp outside." Rupert was so sad and Clarisse could hear it in his voice.

'AAH those danm brits. The boys will be so disappointed and I have to be the one to do it to them." she was also saddened by the outcome of her evening.

'I'm sorry Clarisse." Rupert let the sentence out with the air he felt was trapped in his lungs.

"Will you be home today at all?" She questioned.

"No i don't believe so Darling, things are going really slow here." now the annoyance took over.

'Well ok, i know you tried, i Will tell them." she sighed.

'I love you" - he was quiet and awaited her reply

'I love you to, and i miss you." she replied, the warmth was back in her voice.

'I miss you to, how are you feeling?" He felt the tone in their conversation had changed at her reply, and he was more than anxious to know.

"Very pregnant, I cannot believe that i still have 2 more months left at this." Clarisse rubbed her belly slowly, completely unknowingly it was just a habit as if her husband could se her doings.

"I know I'm not the one carrying but I'm glad that we still have time before the baby comes. I will make it up to you when I'm back, and believe me i am pushing hard for this to end." he smiled at the phone.

"I know you are Darling, I never doubted that you where, i know you would much rather be home." she leaned back at the easiness in their tone, she loved talking with him, his voice was so calming, at all times.

"Yes i would - I love you cheri, I will go back, so this can be concluded, I really want to be home with my family."

I will let you go - hurry home!' she sent him a kiss and hung up.

Clarisse ran her hand down over her bulge and sighed, then she rose from her chair and walked to the boys room, where she knocked and entered.

'Boys' she was meet with smiles 'I'm sorry Darlings, your father just called and he is still in London - he will not make it home for your camping out today - in fact he didn't expected to be home today at all." she prepared herself for the look of disappointment she knew was coming.

'But he promised..." Philip whined

'I'm sure your father didn't mean for this to take this long - he was really sad that he would not make it home today - he loves doing these things with you two, you know that. Your fathers job is not always as easy as he or I wishes. Please don't be angry at him, he really tries Darling." she opened her arms to him and he ran into them with a carefulness she knew was due to her condition.

"We*ll try mother." Pierre said, the sadness in his voice clearly noticed by his mother, Clarisse thought for a moment as she looked over at her oldest.

"You know what boys, grab all your stuff and meet me in the dinning room ok." she made a turn for the door.

"You can't go camping mummy!" both boys agreed

"No but I can guide you two into how I did when I was a child." she smiled and ran a hand over her belly receiving a kick from the little one inside.

"You camped?" Pierre questioned with an amused smile.

"Not outside no, but grab all your stuff and meet be downstairs." she turned again and walked down the hall. Just as she stepped of the stairs in the foyer, Mrs. White walked out of the ballroom.

"Oh your Majesty, I'm sorry I didn't see you." she curtsied "Can I do something for you." All staff was ready to jump into action, with their King out of the country and their Queen very pregnant.

"Actually yes, Mrs White - will you have someone bring a dozen sheets and some blankets to the dinning room, and will you have the footmen at my boys rooms, I forgot to asks this of them when I was just there, to get down to the dinning room as well?" She placed a loving hand on the womans forearm.

"I will see to it immediately." and with that the woman was of, Clarisse continued her walk to the dinning room and stod for a second looking at the large room, trying to remember how she started this when she was a child. As she stood there, her aide came in with a stack of blankets.

"Your majesty, Mrs. White asked me to deliver this to you here? Do I need to call the King and tell him something?" she asked nervously.

"No no for heaven sake, I'm just going to have a little camp out with my boys. The baby is not on its way, and besides that, I do not plan on delivery in the dinning room." She smiled at her aide, who also revealed a stack of papers.

"Well ok, but your Majesty, we still have a couple of proposals to read through." she held up the papers.

"We might, but that will have to wait…." loud noises from her boys arrival came closer "….I will be playing with my boys for a little while, please leave the papers on my desk and I will have them done by tomorrow, I will se you in the morning - you work awfully late dear." Clarisse looked at her aide with a look of concern.

"As do you your majesty - but of course I'll leave the papers - have fun!" At that the doors flew open and the boys piled in with all the wanted to bring on the camp out with their father. The aide left the room and boys looked at their mother expectantly.

"Now boys, we need to move that vase over there, and then these here, and we need to turn that chair over there and…." Clarisse directed

"Mother, are we camping in here?" Philip wondered

"Of course - dinning room camp-out - this is what I did when I was a little girl." She explained

"YES!" Both boys yelled and started moving things about, Clarisse took hold of a chair and started moving it, just as the footmen from upstairs arrived, they quickly took over, in a polite manner.

"Ah gentlemen, good that you are here."

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't do things like this, please just tell us what you want us to do." one of the men said with a hand on top of the Queens.

Clarisse laughed heartedly, and started directing people about again - and as soon as Mrs. White arrived with the sheets, the fort was build, and before ten a clock, both boys was sleeping soundly underneath the dinning room table with all the furnitures stacked and covered - a castle inside the castle as Philip had proclaimed.

Clarisse had just picked up her aides papers and stood in the doorway admiring her boys handywork with the inside-camp-out. Suddenly she was encircled with strong arms and a kiss to her neck, was delivered and Rupert rested his hands on her pregnant form and whispered.

"Impressive."

"Rupert, you came home early." She turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

"Not early enough, I'm impressed by this darling, I hope you didn't overwork yourself." He rested a hand on top of her belly.

"Not at all, I pointed and directed." She brushed her hand over his cheek "You look tired, you want to go to bed?"

"I am tired, but I think I will sleep down here tonight, I will see you in the morning darling." Rupert kissed her, kissed her extended stomach and whispered a good night to the baby inside, turned and took the sleeping bag from the footman who just arrived with it. He looked down at his sons and softly moved Philip a little and climbed under the table and went to sleep between his boys. Clarisse chuckled at his doings, but loved that he did what he did.


End file.
